


Leader

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You are determined to get things your way.





	Leader

“I get filthy when that liquor get into me…” You croon into his ear, your hand sliding up his muscled thigh, as he tries to get the room to slow down a little; you were both so far gone from the bar – the cab had brought you home.

While you had the habit of getting feisty with liquor, he got extremely calm. Tonight, you planned to win the battle against your mutual buzz.

Roman groans a little as you continue to sing with the music floating in the air; stepping back from the couch, you remove clothes in tune with the beat, swaying and shameless taking in his attention as his sounds of appreciation continue. You tilt your head back, hair spilling down your back, as you remove your bra and toss it over your shoulder at him, “You can indulge in my mood or sit back to enjoy the view.”

When glance back at him, fingers in the waist band of your panties, he loses his restraint – throwing you over his shoulder and smacking your behind.


End file.
